


Truly Blessed

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e11 Silent Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Silent Night. Ducky returns to his Reston home to find the person he'd been hoping to find waiting for him.





	Truly Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Contains spoilers for Silent Night.  


* * *

As soon as was decently possible after the film had ended, Ducky made his excuses and left.

It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed himself; he had. The company had been agreeable, although another time he _must_ ensure Jimmy was also present.

However, as pleasant as the film, the small amount of popcorn he'd eaten so as not to disappoint Anthony, and the company had been, now he only wanted the company of one person.

He hadn't been surprised when Jethro hadn't returned, a little disappointed, but not surprised. Despite asking 'where is he'? he'd known exactly where Jethro was and what he was doing. For that reason alone he knew his lover would not return to NCIS. 

As his Reston home came into sight, he smiled to see Jethro's sedan parked outside and lights shining in the hall and his bedroom. His smile deepened when he found the front door locked. He let himself into the house, hung hat and coat up, and made his way up to his bedroom.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked, gazing down at the bed where Jethro was sprawled.

The next moment he was gathered into Jethro's arms and held tightly against Jethro's naked body as his lover's lips found and kissed his ear. "Nah, not that long."

"Good." Ducky moved back just far enough so that Jethro could kiss him. "Were parent and child reunited?" he asked, after several minutes had gone by.

"Yeah."

"Jethro?" Something in his lover's tone made Ducky ask the question.

"I called Dad."

Ducky smiled. "I am so glad, my dear."

Jethro looked down at him. "How do you fancy spending New Year in Stillwater?"

"You mean . . . ?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Duck." 

And that was the last truly coherent words either man said for quite some time.


End file.
